Hideaki Uchiha
Hideaki Uchiha (秀明団扇, Uchiha Hideaki) is one of the Uchiha Clan survivors. Since he was on a mission at the time of the Uchiha massacre, Hideaki had never experienced it. Since the word of the massacre spread so fast that he found out about it before his return from the mission, Hideaki never returned to Konohagakure and became a Jōnin in Kumogakure. Hideaki has mainly kept his identity as a secret and told it only to a few friends. Appearance In his early ages, Hideaki looked like a normal Uchiha child, showing his clan's symbol on the back of his black T-shirt. For the short time he was a Konohagakure ninja, he wore his headband on his right arm. As a young adult (currently) of average height and weight with very pale skin. As an Uchiha, Hideaki has some of his clan's most common characteristics. These include dark hair and onyx eyes (which have a tint of blue in on the edges). He has long and straight hair, going down to his shoulders, resembling Itachi a bit. Both people who know him and those who don't consider his look mysterious, and just by gazing at someone, he would freeze. Hideaki is considered to be muscular, but not to a great extent. Throughout his life, Hideaki has preferred wearing combinations of black and white and sometimes grey. He dislikes the idea of wearing colorful robes. Due to this, he most commonly wears grey or black shorts or pants and a black top with short sleeves and a low collar. Under his top, he wears a T-shirt with an embedded Uchiha symbol on the back of it. He keeps wearing his headband, now a Kumogakure one, on his arm. The only difference is that the piece of cloth his headband is attached to is white, as opposed to the blue one he had while he was a child. He also wears a lot of ninja bags in which he keeps weapons and scrolls. Personality Hideaki tends to be aloof and anti-social most of the time. He dislikes being in large groups of people or generally being in society for a long time. This doesn't mean he hates people, but just tends to avoid them as he doesn't see him fitting between them. His friends generally describe him as a bit of an eccentric person, one of a kind. While not on duty, he mostly spends his time alone, outdoors, thinking about everything that comes to his mind. While with his friends (A small number of them), he could occasionally smile or laugh, but generally, he doesn't. This adds up to his, a bit anti-social and calm personality, which he has had even when he was a child. This, almost apathetic trait helps him stay calm on missions, no matter what is the case. Hideaki has also shown great interest in techniques, villages, and famous ninjas, so he studied them and became very familiar with world of Shinobi. While on missions, he is very serious and really wants to help his village, even if it is not his native. This made him get respect from the strongest ninjas in the village. As a trained ninja, Hideaki has great self-control over his emotions, so he's rarely affected by what his enemy is saying, and easily finds a way out of Genjutsus which are casted on him. Even so, he rarely kills. This is not because he is too soft or scared, but because he simply doesn't like killing people. He also tends to give a speech from what he has analyzed from any strong enemy, just before he wants to finish him. Unlike many people would think, Hideaki can actually be a good friend and nice with people. He would help anyone and give them their advice. He is especially kind with children and more easily laughs in their presence, more so than with his friends. Hideaki is also very intelligent, with genius intellect. He tends to deduce his opponent's technique in extremely short time-periods, which gives him an upper hand whenever fighting an opponent who has extraordinary techniques, but that rarely happens, since he has a vast knowledge of the ninja world. History Little is known about Hideaki's childhood except that he was living with his parents. He graduated the academy when he was 8, earlier than many other students, using his Sharingan for the first time. Later, he became a Chūnin at the age of 12. Upon the Uchiha massacre, he was 13. At the time, as he was very talented, Hideaki was sent on a scout-mission alone. When the massacre finished, he was still on the mission, so he didn't find out about what happened until his stay in a near hotel. As the time passed, he heard about his clan's extinction before he could return to his village. He was striked with the news, so he decided to not return to Konohagakure and join Kumogakure, and start a new life there. Hideaki knew he wouldn't be allowed to enter Kumogakure, and since it would be too suspicious, he was forced to use Genjutsu, making guards allow him to enter the village, while not letting them know that they were even affected. He stayed in a hotel room with the money he had, and later he used what he got from missions. In Kumogakure, he attended the academy, and didn't let anyone know who he really is. He used as an alias a common Kumogakure surname and kept his name. He was almost immediately promoted to a genin. Same scenario happened as he was promoted to chūnin fast. Even as a chūnin, Hideaki showed extreme talent in Ninjutsu, which made him eventually become a jōnin. For the time of Hideaki's life in Kumogakure, Hideaki has completed a large number of missions, becoming famous. He has completed many A-rank missions and several S-rank missions. On a single walk through the village, he'd usually get a few greetings. He revealed his identity only to a few best friends. Abilities As a member of the Uchiha clan, it is quite normal Hideaki is a talented ninja, with very strong chakra. He always tended to improve these skills from when he was a child. He generally trains alone, but doesn't mind sparring with someone. From Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, Ninjutsu would definitely be his best side, with Taijutsu coming as the near second. In the end, there would be Genjutsu, which is his least preferred way of fighting. This doesn't mean his Genjutsu is bad, it is quite advanced for a regular Jōnin, it just isn't as exceptional as Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. Sharingan Hideaki gained his Sharingan ]]at the age of eight. At the time, he saw his best friend being tortured by few chūnin's. In a desperate need to help his friend, he unlocked his one-tomoe Sharingan and defended his friend, attacking chūnins with an extremely large firebal. Hideaki's Sharingan is unlocked in uncommonly easy circumstances. He gained his next tomoe over time, and gained the 3rd one at the age of 13. From then, he often uses Sharingan in his fights, but mostly to predict the enemy's moves and dodge them, and less to copy their techniques. His Sharingan also helped him develop quite a few Genjutsu techniques, including his strongest, which barely anyone has managed to break. Hideaki uses Sharingan only on solo missions or with the close group of people that know he's an Uchiha. This greatly narrowed the amount of occasions Hideaki can use Sharingan, so he had to rely on training by himself, practicing Genjutsu on those who pass by him or sparring with someone who knows he's an Uchiha. Kenjutsu Hideaki uses a katana from when he passed the academy in Konohagakure as a gift. It has a very thin and flexible blade and a handle with Uchiha signs and various ornaments embedded in it, handmade by his parents. This is why Hideaki feels attached to this special katana and wouldn't ever change it for another weapon. Over time, Hideaki got very skilled wielding it in various ways, leading to development of his own technique. He learned how to enhance the blade with wind and some copied lightning techniques, which give the katana extreme piercing and/or cutting power. Hideaki keeps this katana in a scroll and uses it only against strong opponents. Ninjutsu At the age of 6, Hideaki first used Uchiha Clan's signature technique, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. He later showed to easily master other Fire Release techniques. However, he never really liked using them, saying fire is very hard to manipulate and use it in your own ways. When he became a jōnin, he started developing Wind Release techniques, as his second chakra nature, which Hideaki felt he liked more, so he pursued using it more instead of fire, to the point where he got more skilled in it than in his affinity. This made many mistaken wind for his inherited nature. It was also quite fortunate for wind to be his second-found nature, since it enhances fire, creating massively strong fire-techniques when needing it. Non-elemental ninjutsu are also used by Hideaki often. He also developed the Shadow Clone Technique, but doesn't use it as Naruto, to create massive amounts of copies for him, since that wouldn't be his style nor would he have the chakra. When he uses the technique, 3 clones of him would be the maximum he'd make. Taijutsu Hideaki is often said to be a master of Taijutsu, capable of defeating multiple enemy's single-handled. His natural swiftness and agility coupled with Sharingan can be a deadly combination for all who oppose him. It should be noted that Hideaki also has great knowledge of human anatomy, which helps a lot when he should give fatal strikes. He always relies on quickness more than raw strength, and is able to deal incredible amounts of attacks in a small time period. He is also a great dodger, and sometimes, would simply dodge all of his enemy's attacks which would eventually anger them and make them loose concentration. This is when he would strike. Genjutsu Hideaki often uses Genjutsus, but it is still his weakest side of the three common usages. Most of his Genjutsus are not meant to hurt the enemy, but confuse them, or give , Hoshiakari]]make them think he's attacking, while he's not, make him see objects that aren't there etc. His Genjutsu often make. Sharingan helped greatly when it comes to Genjutsu. Not only he would easily notice when he's under one, but he could create strong Genjutsu just by eye contact. Upon advancing this skill, some time after he acquired the 3rd tomoe of Sharingan, Hideaki developed a technique he calls Hoshiakari which allows him to take information of very strong ninjas. Although his Genjutsus are useful, they quickly sap chakra, so he tries to use them as less as possible. Trivia *Hideaki is left-handed. *If Hideaki had a Databook page, it would say: **Hideaki's hobbies are exploring the Shinobi world, sleeping, sitting on high trees and thinking. **Hideaki wishes to battle with the one who killed all Uchiha Clan members. **Hideaki's favorite foods are different soups and Sushi. His least favorite foods are beef and some fruits. **Hideaki has completed 63 official missions for Konohagakure: 28 D-rank, 13 C-rank, 20 B-rank, 2 A-rank, 0 S-rank. **Hideaki has completed 145 official missions for Kumogakure: 6 D-rank, 54 C-rank, 60 B-rank, 23 A-rank, 1 S-rank. **Hideaki's favorite word is "Mysterious" (奇怪, Kikai). *Hideaki is one of the rare fanon Uchiha members not to achieve Mangekyō Sharingan. Category:Raging Blast